This invention relates to additives for hydrocarbons suitable for use in an internal combustion engine. In one of its aspects this invention relates to detergent additives for hydrocarbon fuels. In another of its aspects this invention relates to detergent additives for hydrocarbon lubricants. In another of its aspects this invention relates to fuel detergent additives for use in hydrocarbon fuel and internal combustion engines. And yet another aspect of the invention relates to reaction products containing a plurality of different functional moieties combined to produce superior qualities for fuel detergents and lubricant detergents.
The use of hydrocarbon-soluble detergents prepared by the process of this invention is effective in minimizing or preventing the deposition of harmful deposits on the interior walls of the carburetor of the internal combustion engine. If allowed to accumulate, those deposits can cause enrichment of the fuel: air ratio which results in increased hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide emissions, reduced fuel economy, and driving problems such as rough idling and frequent stalling.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide additive mixtures for internal combustion engine fuels and lubricants containing multiple detergent functionalities. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for producing detergent additives for internal combustion engine fuels and lubricants. It is still another object of this invention to provide a detergent fuel composition combining a fuel detergent additive with a hydrocarbon suitable for use as fuel in an internal combustion engine.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.